weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
ミハネム
The 【ミハネム】 deck is so named because it is a deck that consist mainly of cards with 音夢 in the name which is then buffed up by 「天枷 美春」's effect for a low level, low cost, stable and high powered deck. As there are plenty of usable 「音夢」cards in all the level bands, and 「天枷 美春」 is a level 0, this deck is able to achieve field dominance in a comparatively early stages of the game. In certain areas this deck is also referred to as 【ネムミハ】. ---- ---- *Deck Characteristic A deck with a simple concept of including 「天枷 美春」 and a variety of 「音夢」 cards, with 「音夢」s in the Center Stage and 「天枷 美春」's in the Back Stage. However despite its simple setup, an average deck will find it difficult to consistently overcome this deck's high power. A less obvious advantage of the deck is that since all the key cards are Red, it is easy to include salvage abilities, and also grant the deck a pseudo defense against removal strategy. As a result this deck manage to achieve the three ideal of being simple, strong and stable, even now this is considered the model example of a powerful deck in the game. Although there are many cards such as 「姉御肌のプリニー」、「双子の姉かがみ」 and 「占い好きな椋」 that have similar effects of 「Assist + Target Specific Continuous Pump」, 「天枷 美春」 is still generally considered the superior option in the follow ways. *The combo can be achieved during the level 0 band. *The pump up target 「音夢」s is of the same color and consist almost entirely of pure attackers. *The color it belongs to is Red, which is capable of salvage abilities. Due to the above reason this combo is considered a cut above the rest. Even now, with the increase in card pool and inflation of power, this deck is still considered one of the top meta deck in neo-standard ruling. A point to note is that although red is a confirmed color for this deck, there are no key cards that requires other color, so this deck allow for color mixing as well. *Deck Built The core of this deck is of course 「天枷 美春」, besides this there are the 「音夢」 cards such as 「浴衣の音夢」, 「水着の音夢」, 「お手製弁当を持つ音夢と由夢」, etc. Since the 「音夢」 cards are on the whole excellent attackers there shouldn't be a problem with the front line options. Salvage events such as 「かけがえのない仲間」 and 「ママ、いい子」 are also recommended as a backup option to recover 「天枷 美春」 in the case it is sent to the Waiting Room. To deal with opponent's pump up ability, it is recommended that the deck includes a couple of Backup or counter events, with these included there shouldn't really be slots left in the deck. Other cards such as 「リームシアン・ラ・ヴァース」, 「超魔王ラハール」 and 「μ（ミュー）」 can also be included depending on the situation. However, since the Back Stage slot generally speaking is taken up by 「天枷 美春」, consideration should be taken when including other back stage gimmicks. *Deck Quirks Since the Back Stage is usually taken up by 「天枷 美春」, other Back Stage gimmick such as those that allow for deck milling or clock healing becomes difficult to include in the deck. As a result these weakness need to be covered by event cards, which in itself fails to utilize the salvage advantage of Red cards. Moreover, although the 「音夢」 cards are generally good attackers, they are also mainly vanillas, so they possess neither hand encore abilities nor other pump up gimmick. As a result against suicide encore beat this deck is a disadvantage as the front line characters will be repeatedly removed from the field. Another problem is that this deck's combo in this final stage will have a power of 10500/11000/10500, which in the current scene is not considered particularly high. Due to the aforementioned problem of the deck consisting mainly of vanilla, this also means the deck lacks capability to pump itself up on the player's own turn, and neither does it possess encore abilities that increases the attrition ability. Due to these problems, against deck such as fate beat down or accelerator beat that boast even higher attack power this deck will find itself struggling in the 3rd and 4th quarter of the battle. To soften the impact of this problem the player must take full advantage of this deck being able to unfold its combo in the early game, and stock up on counter cards along the way to prepare for the late game situation. This deck is also particularly weak against change gimmick, as even though the pump up combo allows this card to be advantageous against most opponent of the same level band, particularly early game, it is not enough to overcome differences in level band brought about by change gimmick. And since this deck's combo is a vanilla + continuous pump, there are also no ways besides climax cards and event cards to further pump up the power in most situation, leading often to a one sided beat down by the opponent. Luckily most change gimmick requires heavy cost, and if this deck manages to achieve early game dominance, might be enough to force the opponent into a situation where they do not have enough stock to sustain their offense. The biggest weakness of this deck however, is when 「天枷 美春」 is removed, once that happens this deck reverts to a generic vanilla deck, which puts it in a dangerous position against almost any decent deck. In conclusion, due to the power inflation, it is no longer possible to achieve total dominance as compared to before, therefore, instead of stubbornly focusing on the ミハネム combo, it is recommended instead to build the deck as the situation requires and take advantage of the decks biggest advantage of flexibility. Category:Deck Recipes